The Amazing Spider-Man (1977 TV movie)
The Amazing Spider-Man (originally aired as Spider-Man) is a 1977 action-adventure movie that aired on the CBS television network as the pilot for a proposed weekly television series. The movie was a ratings success and led to the creation of the 1978-1979 television series of the same name. The movie starred Nicholas Hammond, David White, Michael Pataki, and Lisa Eilbacher. Plot Summary Freelance photographer and amateur scientist Peter Parker (Hammond) is bitten by a radioactive spider, causing him to develop spider-like superpowers including enhanced strength and the ability to "wall-crawl" up and down the sides of buildings. He secretly becomes the costumed crime-fighter known as Spider-Man, using his powers and inventions to fight crime in New York City. Peter also continues his day job as a photographer for the New York Daily Bugle, providing editor Jonah Jameson (White) with exclusive photos of Spider-Man. The city is rocked by a series of mysterious crimes in which upstanding citizens suddenly commit serious crimes, such as bank robbery, having no memory of their actions once caught. Peter and Judy (Eilbacher) investigate a shady cult leader named Edward Byron, although the two come away with different opinions of him- Peter is highly suspicious, while Judy argues that he's harmeless and even sensible. Peter turns out to be the correct one, as Byron is using mind control technology to hypnotize his followers into carrying out the crimes. Byron decides to blackmail the city by revealing that he has brainwashed ten New Yorkers into killing themselves on a certain day and time, unless the city pays Byron $50 million to stop them. Peter, in his "street clothes," investigates the cult's headquarters, but Byron traps him in the brainwashing room and programs him into being one of the ten suicides. Unaware that he has been programmed, Peter gathers enough evidence to pin Byron for the crimes. At the last minute, the police refuse to pay the ransom and instead arrest the men sent to collect it. Byron activates his ten sleepers, including Peter and Judy. Luckily, Peter is accidentally freed from the mind control, dons his Spidey-suit, and heads to Byron's lair to stop him before the other nine people kill themselves. ASPI1.JPG|A judge robs a bank ASPI2.JPG|Peter is bitten by a spider ASPI3.JPG|Peter develops spider powers ASPI4.JPG|Peter becomes Spider-Man ASPI5.JPG|Peter sells his "selfies" to the Daily Bugle ASPI6.JPG|Peter and Judy question one of the brainwashed criminals ASPI7.JPG|Peter and Judy meet Byron ASPI8.JPG|Byron delivers a weird, disturbing "sermon" ASPI9.JPG|Peter invents the Web-Slinger ASPI10.JPG|Byron hypnotizes his followers ASPI11.JPG|Spider-Man fights Byron's ninjas ASPI12.JPG|A brainwashed woman robs a bank ASPI13.JPG|Peter is hypnotized ASPI14.JPG|Byron blackmails the city ASPI15.JPG|Peter puts the pieces together ASPI16.JPG|Byron actives Peter's programming ASPI17.JPG|A brainwashed man prepares to jump from a bridge ASPI18.JPG|A brainwashed woman prepares to jump from a building ASPI19.JPG|A brainwashed Judy heads into the subway ASPI20.JPG|The police arrest Byron's goons ASPI21.JPG|Judy prepares to jump in front of a subway car ASPI22.JPG|Peter breaks free of the mind control before he can jump ASPI23.JPG|Spider-Man destroys the mind control transmitter ASPI24.JPG|The victims are freed from Byron's control ASPI25.JPG|Judy is freed from the mind control ASPI26.JPG|Spider-Man uses the hypno-machine to capture Byron Category:Films Live-Action Category:Western Live Action Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Mind Control Category:Brainwashing Category:Superhero Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Peril